Bowling
by Stella Lockheart
Summary: a double date at a bowling alley and a competition between the two couples. Losing team buys dinner. TxC, SxN


Bowling  
Pairing: Stella/Noctis, Tifa/Cloud  
Prompt: Bowling  
Warnings/Spoilers: AU  
Author Note: My entry for the ClotiStellis Double Date Contest on DA, and it also works for one of my 30 dates.  
Summary: a double date at a bowling alley and a competition between the two couples. Losing team buys dinner.

Sometimes he honestly wishes that he could say "no" to her.

Bowling isn't his sport. He honestly prefers to be training than playing a sport where you have to knock down pins.

But Stella and her childhood friend decided to meet at a bowling alley.

"Tifa," Stella says moving to greet the darker hair woman. An attractive woman, a tomboy from the looks of it. He instantly notices a blond male standing next to the brunette.

Her boyfriend probably. After all does remember Stella telling him that Tifa was bring her boyfriend as well.

He slightly watches Stella move to hug the blonde male. In a brotherly type of hug, before making any move to introduce the two to him.

"Tifa, Cloud, this is my boyfriend Noctis Lucis Caelum," he hears Stella softly say when she lets go of the blond male.

"Hey," Tifa says softly. While Cloud mummers a soft "hi."

"So why bowling?" Noctis questions. Moving after a moment moving to tie his bowling shoes as he sits on one of the plastic seats.

"Its tradition," Tifa says answers standing up.

"Tradition?" he questions.

Stella nods, "Tifa and I met in a bowling alley when we were kids. It became a tradition ever since then."

"So Cloud and I versus the two of you," Tifa questions.

"Losing team buys dinner," Stella replies.

"So have you ever bowled before Noctis," Cloud questions.

"A couple of times," he answers vaguely watching Tifa and Stella bowl. He will admit both of them were good. Stella knocking down five pens and getting a spare on her second try. While Tifa gets a spare as well.

"How did you get meet Stella," Cloud questions after a moment moving to stand up from one of the plastic seats.

"At the university," he replies. "She asks me out and I said yes."

Tifa chuckles lightly as she moves to sit in the vacant seat next to him, "Sounds familiar."

"Hmm?" Noctis questions.

"Tifa asks Cloud out during their senior year in High School even though they've been making eyes at each other since Freshman year," Stella replies. "And it's your turn to bowl."

He nods before moving to take a ball to bowel. He can't say that he is necessary the best bowler only knocking down five pens, and missing on his second try.

When all the frames were filled Team "Strifeheart" won with about 30 point lead. It wasn't until they were finally sitting down for dinner that he finally found out that Tifa had bowled during her freshman year of high school. Until she eventually decided to softball for her sophomore, junior and senior year of high school.

He will admit that probably explain the few strikes that she made towards the end of the few frames, but he and Stella were doing pretty good before Tifa had made the contious strikes. He even got a strike or two.

Him who has only bowl probably twice in his life. In fact he believes everyone in their small four man group got at least one strike.

"I think your loosing your touch," he hears Stella tease the brunette woman taking a small sip from her glass of red wine.

"Or maybe I was just going easy on you," Tifa remarks. Her lips curling into a slight teasing smirk. "After all I know you haven't touch bowling ball since graduation night."

Stella shrug lightly, "been to busy to bowl."

"Awe so Noctis keeps you too busy," Tifa remarks. He could have sworn that he felt his cheeks glow a light pink color at the remark.

A part of him wonders if it's because of the risque comment, or because he is actually keeping her to busy to bowl every once in awhile.

"Partially," Stella slightly agrees with a small smirk present on her face. "But it's mostly job."

"A nurse right?" Cloud questions after a moment setting his beer mug down on top of the table.

"Yep long tiring hours at the hospital," Stella remarks.

"But your loving it," Tifa remarks. "You have always wanted to be nurse ever since you were five. You have always wanted help people."

Stella nods in agreement.

For the rest of the evening laughter fill the room. Occasional chatter about bowling but it was mostly about their lives today.

As he walks with Stella back to his car. He starts to think that he might enjoy bowling after all, as long as he has Stella with him.

-the end


End file.
